


Best In the Business

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Drunk Sex, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse gets lucky when Fiona and Michael offer him a celebratory (and drunken) moment of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best In the Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Burn Notice, Michael Westen/Fiona Glennane/Jesse Porter, suck, celebrate

They were drunk off their asses that night – ripped, utterly smashed,and missing Sam, because he had a prior engagement with a ladyfriend, though they were hiding at a private suite owned by his ladyfriend. 

Jesse was staring at Fiona as she made her way to Michael with a huge umbrella-filled tropical drink. “I’m afraid these are the last ones,” she said expansively, raising an eyebrow, “Wendi says we’ve had enough.”

“Wendi?” Jesse groaned. “She’s freaked out we’ll drink the last of the good wine.”

Fiona shook her head, her legs drifting slightly apart to reveal a set of smoothly-shaved pussy lip nestled between her trim thighs. “She said her boss would fire her.”

“Didn’t we take care of something for her boss?” Michael asked, his head bobbing away from his half-full glass.

She nodded, sitting upon the railing of the iron balcony, the only thing separating her from a very hard fall to the pavement below. “Does anyone else feel warm?”

Jesse raised an eyebrow as Fiona stared right into his face and deliberately spread her legs. “Woah,” he blurted out, turning his head so quickly he got dizzy.

She rolled her eyes. “It’s not just for Michael,” she replied. “It’s a two-time treat.” 

 

Jesse glanced at Michael. Was this real? Was Fi offering him some part of herself entirely out of the blue? "Why?"

 

“Because I'm in a mood. And I might show you both,” Fiona said, pulling up her dress. “Only if you’re nice enough.”

 

Jesse couldn’t resist such a challenge; he bent forward and kissed Fiona’s pussy. Giving both men a huge, satisfied, Cheshire cat-like grin, she gestured for Michael with the tips of his fingers.

 

“Give me something sweet to suck on.”

 

Jesse blocked out the weirdness of being around Mike and Fi while Fi blew Mike. He just grooved on the taste of Fi, the bittersweet tanginess of hot cunt, until she grabbed him by the collar and forced him to stand, unbuttoning his fly. 

Fi processed to work both of their cocks like a porn star, milking them both, trying to plunge both down down her eager, hungry throat at once. She was a blur of spit and fist and lube and eager eyes as she dove from one hard prick to the next.

Jesse glanced into Michael’s glazed, overheated eyes. You only lived once, he decided, lurching over to press a kiss to his lips.

Michael’s oral skills were equal to Fiona’s – a moment of kissing had him ready to jizz right in Fiona's mouth. Fi wouldn't let that happen - she pulled both shafts from her mouth and kept working them as she stood up and bent over. 

“Shall I sit on your face, darling?” she asked Michael dryly. 

“Only if you want to come.”

“Hey!” Jesse protested. “I can make her come just as hard as you can!”

She chuckled. “Well, prove it.”

It took some doing, but somehow Michael and Fiona ended up sixty-nining on the ground, giving Jesse plenty of room to enter Fi from behind. On every outward stroke, he felt the tip of Michael’s tongue brush the length of his prick.

“Isn’t he amazing?” Fiona cooed. “The best man in the business,” she added, as if he were a particularly good whore. 

Jesse moaned, humping her slit as quickly as he could, wrapped around her body, the only thing keeping both of them from crashing into the guard rail as they frantically brought each other to desperately-needed orgasms. Fiona was overwhelmed by hers, both arms and legs flexing hard around Jesse as he went over the edge.

As they cooled, Jesse marveled at Michael and Fiona's relationship. The two of them were far too screwed up for Jesse’s taste. Everywhere, that is, but in the sack.


End file.
